People who go to a health club or gym often wish to bring along personal items such as a towel, water bottle, cell phone, ipod, wallet, car keys, etc. Many health clubs and gyms disallow the carrying of gym bags on the health club floor due to a fear of theft, tripping, and other reasons.
The use of bottle holding devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned devices do not disclose a device that can hold a variety items in a health club or gym setting, and which device is easy to transport from one exercise station to another.
Therefore an accessory that overcomes the above described and other disadvantages is needed.